Captured
by Geckomom
Summary: After navy reports the crystal gems to yellow diamond, Steven is captured by one of yellow diamond's quarts soldiers and brought to homeworld. Will he ever get back home to his family? I don't think this idea is new but it's my first so I messed up on fitting it together. Oh well let me know.
1. Chapter 1-3

**Steven gets captured by yellow diamond when a single ruby from the squadron that Steven left in space reported seeing a hybrid creature... this takes place after that will be all. sorry. I can't help myself. also I think somebody already wrote about this.** **Chapter 1** **(steven)**

Steven was just going to bed. he was thinking about the last few days. They have been pretty uneventful but that's because the gems figured he needed a break. He didn't want a break though, he wanted some explanations about home world gems. They didn't seem all that bad. Holly blue agate seemed a little mean but so are a lot of people on earth. The amethysts made friends with them so fast, he actually misses them and hopes they are okay. it's a strange thought to be thinking about there being more than one amethyst. He feels he can get used to it though. The diamonds are a different story though. They were so huge! how could something be that big! they were also really connected with their gems. maybe not installed good way. he didn't like how he cried around blue diamond just being around her it made him feel so... weak? like he could never do anything to harm this figure. He literally doesn't think he would be able to. he's not strong enough. his mom was though. "that's enough thinking for tonight", he thought with a frown.

he awoke to a noise in the house. He figured it was probably just something falling over until he heard a light shuffling in the corner by the sat up and squinted into the dark trying to make out a shape. he was too tired to think to do anything more logical than that. suddenly something flew right at his head. it almost appeared as if it was moving in slow motion as his adrenaline kicked in. it was a frisbee like object that had yellow sparks flying out the sides. it looked familiar but he didn't have time to notice why. it hit him in right in the temple on his left side. the next thing he knew he was in pain so much that he didn't notice that the object punctured his head and was gushing red fluid all over his pajamas. He fell off the bed mid scream and landed on something hard.

 **Chapter 2** **(yellow diamond)** She was wondering how the extraction was going. she would never admit it but she was frightened of the planet called, earth. it scared her that a diamond could've been shattered there. They have never had an incident like that before. it was crushing to her and all the diamonds that someone in their status could be... she didn't really miss pink that much. she was more concerned about her power. blue diamond really cared about pink though. they were very close allies. Maybe even something more than that but she couldn't think of a word to describe it. yellow is not the most powerful diamond of course but that doesn't matter. it's your subjects loyalties that matter most. it bugged her that even a miniscule peridot could tell her what to do. she should've been the one saying what to do. it just feels good natural even. what could be that great on a dirt ball like earth that you would change your whole loyalty? she is about to call her pearl over to ask about the progress for the extraction of the.. hybrid. it gave her shivers down her gem just thinking of it.

"pearl?", said yellow

"yes, my diamond?", said her pearl as she walked over to her politely. she liked her pearl. she made yellow feel better about her status.

"show me progress on the extraction from the earth planet.", commanded yellow.

"the citrine you gave orders to, just sent a log announcing the capture of the hybrid quarts. she is on her way to you right now. time until arrival might be approximately two hours my diamond."

"thank you for this satisfactory update. though I have to ask you something pearl. I want your opinion on what this hybrid will do when he gets here." yellow gave this order because she was scared but she tried to show no emotion whatsoever on it. it was unusual for her to ask such a question.

"uhhm...", mumbled pearl gaping at her diamond.

"well..", yellow expected a better answer than that.

" ummm," she straitened out and confirmed the safest answer that she could give her beloved diamond. "I have reason to o believe that this hybrid will try to escape and return to the traitorous rebels on that forsaken planet, my diamond"

"I expect a better response next time pearl."

"I'm sorry my diamond"

"that would be all, inform me when he arrives"with that pearl walked back away straight and polite as she could. yellow thought to herself in peace for a few more hours.

there was a small rapping one the door before pearl entered again. she closed her eyes and looked up to me with politeness.

"the citrine is here with the hybrid in the containment bubble. my diamond."

"bring them in. I need to see this."

 **chapter 3** (Steven)

Steven heard a high ringing sound all around him as he slowly regained tried to open his eyes but found that they were very heavy and he must've been unconscious. what happened? did he call down the stairs again? he heard faint talking in the distance and the ringing quieted a little. he heard voices saying

"you will be shattered if..."

"I gave you direct orders!"

"just put it in the examination room for now. we will have to find out-" the voice cut off. Steven definitely figured out that he couldn't have fell down the stairs. he tried to stay still while he thought of an explanation. he knew he might be in danger. the last thing he remembers was... eating fry bits because the gems went on a mission. no. because he remembered getting ready for bed and then it hit him and he gasped."the frisbee!" he realized his mistake. he made noise. he forced his eyes open even though he was terrified of what he might see.

it was bright at first but then he realized that he was in an orange colored bubble. he lifted up his head and realized once again that the frisbee hit him in the head and it still hurt. though he's not sure how bad it was. he touched his injury and felt crusted blood caked onto the side of his head. "ouch"

he looked up now that it wasn't so bright. he saw a very tall lady in a chair leaning down towards him with a curious look. "yellow diamond?"

"hmm. it seems your free for now citrine. you're welcome", said the scary diamond.

the tall chest placed gem that somewhat resembled amethyst except with orange skin and shorter hair nodded and did the salut to her and said ," thank you so much my beautiful, powerful, diamond"

"go now citrine.", said yellow in an aggrivated and yet bored like manner. with that citrine left Steven with the most powerful enemy he has ever seen. the diamond got up from her throne and picked up the bubble in which steven was invaded. he yelped as the momentum knocked him popped the bubble in her fist and brought Steven closer to her face. she lifted him up as he was shaking and studdering. "interesting i will need to examine you more" and then flipped him over with her other hand and looked at his face."you don't look like that rebellious quarts soldier. but I hear that you are the same gem."

"n-no I didn't do anything. I-im n-not my mom! please d-don't hurt me!"

"I probably won't. I believe you. I just need to figure out why you are such a threat to me and how you keep hippnotizing my gems to stay on that sludge of a planet. I'm going to turn you into a use for me. does that sound fair?" yellow wasn't expecting an answer.

" n-no! it's not fair! I-I want to go home. please. just leave me alone. I don't want this."

"hmm. first you need to learn to respect me!", said yellow. she grasped Steven tightly in her hand until he yelped in pain and then put him in the examination room. Steven didn't know how to fight back so he just hoped for the pain to be over soon. she squeezed his ribs pretty hard though he doesn't think any of them were broken.

 **Chapter 4**


	2. Chapter 4

**chapter 4** **(pearl)**

it was nearly morning. Pearl didn't check on Steven because he has been noticing her. Pearl just feels like she needs to give Steven all of her devotion and live under her protection. she promised Rose... Pearl leaped gracefully down from her fountain and walked toward the temple door. she powered her gem and opened it. She walked out into the warm wood beach house that she helped build and come to love. she immediately noticed that the screen door was opened she walked over and quietly closed it. she wondered who left it open. it was probably just amethyst going turned around and looked towards Stevens bed and noticed something else. his blanket was on the floor and Steven wasn't in bed.

"hmm. I wonder why he got up early? well, I might as well make his bed for him."so pearl went to do just that and walked up the small staircase and noticed small blood drippings scattered about the floor. she looked up on the bed and discovered a small scene that showed signs of a struggle. pearl screamed at the horror. Shortly after, Garnet came running through the door a tear streaming below her visor.

"I didn't see it...", said Garnet in a shocked whisper. "HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN! I'M SO SORRY STEVEN! I COULDN'T SEE... why didn't I see!"

Garnet fell on one knee and clenched her fist. She stopped crying and looked to pearl who was looking at Garnet with shock and horror.

"We need to get him back. but I'm not sure where he went.", said Garnet with a tear stained face.

"WHO DID THIS GARNET! WHERE! W-WHY WOULD ANYBODY DO THIS TO HIM! He's just a human...",pearl slowly realized that Garnet wouldn't be able to answer her questions so she calmed a little and slowed her sobs to a quiet cry.

Amethyst ran into the Stevens part of the temple.

"what did I miss!",Amethyst looked at Garnet in confusion. Garnet never cries.

"we are going on a mission to look for Steven. We have to check every corner of this planet!"


	3. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

(Steven)

After Yellow left Steven, he looked around. He was in a small room that seemed to be made of various metals for walls and floors. there was a single door that was made out of light, just like the one in the green hand ship. That seemed like so long ago that Jasper and Peridot came to Earth to destroy the Crystal gems. It seems the situations just keep getting worse. Steven looked over to the back wall which had a square platform of metal sticking out which he assumed was his bed. Nothing else was found in the room. When Steven tried to get out of the door like last time it didn't work and as soon as he recoiled from the zap he saw the citrine jem run up to the door to check on him. Steven couldn't think of any other way out. He even tried summoning his shield and throwing it at the wall repetitively. Citrine came as soon as she heard him hit the wall the first time.

Steven began to wonder about other things like how was he going to survive with out food and water. He once tried asking out loud and Citrine came over to his door with a bubble of various items that looked like the food that was in the zoo. He didn't see citrine do anything but the wall glowed white in a small portion of it and then the bubble went through it without creating a hole in the wall. Steven thought it must've been her powers or something. Water and food was eventually given to Steven twice a day regularly. About Stevens bathroom, he had a small pad in the corner that he would use. Yellow never checked up on Steven since she put him in the room. It relaxed Steven at the thought of being away from her as long as he could. Steven also liked the thought of the gems saving him. He was sure that they would be looking. They must be... right? He just really wants to see them again whether they actually are looking for him or not.

Stevens head has healed although he's not sure how long he has been in the room. How could he anyway? It's not like there's a window or a clock or paper or anything at all! Steven was sick of this he needed to do something so he hates on the walls with his shield to get Citrine to come over again. She didn't come at first but after at least ten pounds on the wall she sighed and walked over. She must've been sitting near by the whole time.

"hello!", my name is Steven, what's yours? I think I was told but I'm not sure if it was right."

"I'm not supposed to communicate with the hybrid",said citrine in a really agitated voice.

"It's okay. You can blame it on me if you want to. I just need somebody to talk to."

"Fine, but it's your fault. just like everything that I have to do. It's all YOUR fault.",Citrine looked very upset and aggrivated

"I'm sorry. But you did kidnap me sooo, it's your fault too. Just sayin', Citrine. That is your name right?" Steven did the want her to leave by making her angry so he left it on a lighter tone.

"Yeah it's Citrine", answered Citrine.

"cool name", said Steven.

"what does, cool, mean? I never heard that word before.", Citrine asked with a little more politeness this time.

"I'm glad you asked! On Earth we use the word cool to describe how something looks or feels. Like if you used it in a sentence it would be like, That red suit is cool! or it looks nice to me. If you didn't use the word cool. It's a compliment.", Steven said all this with his usual happiness level. It felt good to be talking to someone.

"oh", answered Citrine.

"On Earth, it's nice to say thank you."

"well, thank you Steven for describing what cool like to learn more about Earth customs If you would do that for me", asked Citrine.

They talked for the next couple of days without any other gems noticing. Citrine began to like all the little stories Steven told her and even began to consider Steven as a "friend" which was Citrines new favorite word. But that stopped the minute Yellow walked by the hallway outside the room.


	4. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(Steven)

Citrine immediately jumped up and faced towards her diamond with a regretful look.She saluted yellow and said,"I-I was just checking on the hybrid, my d-diamond!"

"don't lie to ME you pathetic waste of life force! I saw you just discussing what a tree was with it!... PEARL!", roared yellow.

The yellow Pearl walked in politely with a smug look on her face almost as if she wanted Citrine to get in trouble."yes, my diamond?",asked Pearl all to smugly.

"Arrange for a shattering later. This Citrine was found disobeying my orders and then I saw her lying right to my face! I don't even want to witness this. it's simply not worth my time.", yellow said this with such command force that pearl scrambled to the door to get the gaurds to bring Citrine to the place where shattering appearently took place.

Pearl came back just a moment later speed walking with two gray skinned quartz soldiers with different placed black gems behind her.

"Wait!", Steven couldn't help himself. He had to protect the only friend he had here. no matter the cost. Citrine showed him that home world gems simply didn't know any better than to do what they were told. He would rather risk the attention of yellow diamond to himself then be alone for the rest of his time here. who knows? it could be forever.

"the only reason I was over here was because I was going to retrieve you to see of what use you have to me. So I have plans for you too!",argued yellow.

"But it was my fault! P-please! I asked her something!"

Yellow looked at Citrine who had her mouth wide open at the act of Steven begging for _her_ justice. It looked like Citrine couldn't believe that Steven would be that kind to her when all she managed to do was kidnap him.

Yellow responded with a curious and almost quizative look.

"I thought you might've learned something from the last time you talked to me that way. That human breed is considerably slow. Oh well, I still want to know what you can do for me yet do I will let it slide, this time. Pearl, I changed my mind. Clearly this hybrid requires the attention and comfort of a voice to sustain himself how pathetic. Hematites leave us. your service is no longer needed."

Yellow watched as the Hematites left the hallway. Then turned towards Steven. She looked at him for a minute making Steven Very uncomfortable and feel very exposed.

She went to the key pad looking screen outside of the room and made the door dissipate into nothingness. She grabbed Steven very gently and picked him up in her one hand. Steven held still as possible and let out a soft Yelp as the motion gave him a headache.

"Citrine, I want you to come with us. You might help us out if the hybrid requires comfort or something I'm not familiar with."

With that Yellow diamond walked gracefully down her giant hallway with Citrine and Pearl following her. She held a trembling Steven in her enclosed hand. They walked for quite some time until Yellow turned into a new room. This one looked similar to fighting area back on Earth that Steven grew all so familiar to. She then let Steven down onto the hard white floor.


	5. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7** (Garnet)

It has been a month and four days since Steven disappeared. They warped on every warp pad possible and searched on every known gem site on Earth. They even checked the moon base. Garnet was considering going to the zoo. She was considering going anywhere at this point. She would never give up. Not when it was Steven. Not when it was her fault. Not now. Not ever. The other gems were just as concerned as she was though. Pearl has been so depressed lately, Garnet worries about her. Greg was in the worst shape out of everyone. Greg has been in denial for quite some time now. He would even come by the temple to visit Steven once in a while when of course, he isnt there so he would just sit on the couch and stare at the empty bed. We didn't dare touch any of Stevens things. Amethyst likes to sit on his bed and stare out his widow occasionally. She seemed to be handling it the best, but you can never be sure about Amethyst's feelings.

Garnet just got back from Empire City. She resorted to looking in the larger cities. She couldn't imagine he would still be there though. She scans her future vision and looks beyond the present almost every minute of the day hoping, wishing to see anything. Even a glimpse would be amazing. But she can't see Steven. She hasn't seen him in a long time. Garnet wouldn't dare to tell the others, they would only worry more than they already are. If Pearl or Greg took anymore grief...

Garnet stared out into the sunset, in beach city. She stood on top of the hand by the washer and dryer. Ruby and Sapphire have split multiple times worrying about Steven and frankly, it was annoying Garnet. She just wanted everything to go back the way it was. Before any of this happened...

The hourglass! She had to find it. Garnet was trying to remember where she saw it last. Steven had it when... she started to break down. She tried to stop but couldn't. There was too much of sadness she was bottling up. She was trying to stay strong for the gems but she just... can't anymore. Garnet knew she needed to try the hourglass. Surely the alternate time line that would be created would be better than this. Garnet scanned the possibilities of her success. She saw herself in several directions, each one making worse scenarios than the last. The first one, Garnet goes back to wait for the intruder. She ends up getting destabilized and then the gem shatters her, then takes Steven with her anyway. For some reason Garnet could still not see the identity of the intruder though she concluded she was a gem. She could see that much. The best situation she saw, was watching the intruder take Steven and then follow them. When she looks that way she doesn't see any possibilities for immediate death. So that's what she will do. She has to try. No interfering with the past. Just seeing what happened.

Garnet gets up and looks around the beach house. She makes sure the other gems won't see her. If they knew what she was doing they would only want to come with. If they came with... Garnet sees many more possible scenarios. They can't know. They won't come into the house within five minutes or twenty. Depending if Amethyst decides to eat the old mustard bottle in the fridge. Garnet must be quick in any case. She goes up to Stevens bed. looks under it and under the mattress. She then looked in the game closet and found only silly games that Steven loved... she can't break down again. Stevens life probably depends on this moment.

Garnet only knew one more place it could be. She looked in his dresser drawer. she looked in his sock drawer first. She dug under about three pairs and her hand touched something spherical and cold. It was the orb. It looked the same the last time she saw it. It was mainly clear. But had gold trim in a line around the middle and on the inside there was a small hourglass. It easily fit in the palm of her hand. It clinked into Ruby's gem when she picked it up. She then had to activate it. She simply backed away from the bed and thought of when and where she wanted to go. She wanted to be in the bathroom(it's dark in there and the intruder wouldn't come in that way.) and she wanted to be there around eight o'clock at night.

After she thought this, she opened her eyes to see shimmering light all around her. Then suddenly she was in the dark bathroom. Steven was just going to bed. She could hear him getting in his bed and rolling over to face the wall. Then all she heard was silence. She cracked open the door about an inch. She couldn't see much. Steven had all the lights off.

It's been almost two hours. Garnet was listening to Steven sleep. It was a nice sound to hear after months of searching for him. She had to restrain herself from bursting out of the bathroom and tackling Steven in a hug.

She heard the warp pad activate and a burst of blue and white light temporarily blinded her. She heard feet shuffle into the kitchen and behind the counter. Steven made a noise as if he rolled over and then it was quite. Maybe he was awake. Garnet couldn't see him. She could see the intruder though. She was fairly tall. Must be a quarts soldier. In the dark it was hard to see her but she looked orange. Maybe a citrine. Looks like one, but is hard to tell.

She saw a yellow light turn on below the counter. Some kind of device she supposed. Garnet can't keep up with homeworld's gem technology. Then she could see her face in the light. It was a Citrine. The device she was holding. The device almost looked like the destabilizer that she was hit with when they faced off Jasper except it was in a frisbee shape. It was shocking off electricity in yellow bursts. Garnet couldn't help herself anymore she stepped out of the bathroom silently to see Steven. When she did it the Citrine thew the object and Garnet watched helplessly as it whirled towards Steven. He attempted to dodge it but he was in a daze still and it hit him directly in the temple. He let out a small strangled Yelp as it made contact. Steven, in pain stood up with screaming and fell of the bed. He laid still after that but she could see him breathing. Garnet was ready to jump up and attack the intruder but she knew the consequences. She must stay still and silent. The Citrine walked over to him. She retrieved her destabilizer from the ground by Stevens bleeding head. Garnet was so angry at the Citrine she barely had any control while she watched. The citrine bubbled Steven and then pushed the bubble through the door toward another space ship that was similar to jaspers hand except it was orange and brown. Garnet followed out of sight. Steven was silent except the occasional groan in his unconsciousness. Citrine pressed a key pad to shut the door of the ship as she continued walking and pushing the bubble down the entrance hallway. Garnet had to act fast. She still doesn't know where Steven is so she is going to go on board. She leaped through the door silently as it was closing. The door missed her leg by an inch. Garnet was in complete stealth mode. Ducking into empty cells Everytime she came upon one. Citrine stopped in the control room and pressed a button on the key pad.A screen came up and the Citrine started talking to it.

"This is Citrine 2F-1 reporting progress. mission k5-1 was a success. The hybrid is dormant in my bubble imprisonment. I'm launching off planet Earth now. I will arrive at homeworld in approximately 2 hours and 35 minutes.", Citrine said this with a grin on her face. She must've been happy reporting a success to her diamond.

Garnet got the information she needed. Steven was probably alive. He was taken to homeworld by a Citrine. The Citrine had a yellow diamond insignia on her chest so it must be Yellow Diamonds homeworld. Garnet took out the orb while standing behind the control room and silently went back to her own time.


	6. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8** **(Steven)** **"Hybrid, I want you to tell me about your planet. For example, What is so valuable on it that my own gems would betray me for it?"** **Yellow asked this question nicely compared to how she usually talks to Steven. He thought this would be a good moment to get on her good side.** **"Umm, if you want to, you can call me by my real name. Which is Steven."** **"Yes, yes. Now,Steven, tell me. I need to know why they would leave me. It's been making me curious since, well... let's just say a long time."** **"Okay, well. I think your gems stayed on Earth because they realized that it's worth protecting. Earth is beautiful and has many complex interactions between creatures. When you live there, like I did, you can see how pure and amazing everything is. They wanted to preserve it. Like I do.", Steven put a lot of explanation into his words. He was hoping that Yellow would be convinced enough to let him go.** **"You sound just like the Peridot that betrayed me. It might be true if you have the same explanation. But still, no valuable resources there? No special technology?",Yellow almost looked concerned and Steven tried to understand her better.** **"Not really. Gems are a lot more advanced than any creature on my planet. There is just beauty in the planet that's all."** **"Do you know what happened to my favorite Jasper? I don't really care about what happened, I just need to know the truth."** **"Well, Jasper sort of became corrupted?After that, we proofed her and stored her away with the other corrupted gems.", Steven once again thought about his word choices before he said them to Yellow. Steven then remembered Pearl and Citrine being there and looked at their reactions. They were both wide eyed at what Steven said about Yellows favorite Jasper. Steven then looked up at yellow to see her reaction. She was looking away towards the stars with a mad look on her face. Almost as if she was telling at the crystal gems from here.** **"Jasper missed her diamond. That is what I think corrupted her.", Steven tried to keep her talking so Yellow wouldn't get mad.** **"You know, Steven, it's very difficult for a gem to corrupt on its own. It's only happened three times in gem history and all three have happened after Pink was shattered all three of the gems were very upset about her death. I was too. Although Pink wasn't as, successful as us other diamonds, we still knew that since then, diamonds could fail. She failed. That's why I am talking to you now. I don't want my gems corrupting... I don't want to be shattered like Pink."** **Then Yellow lost all her anger and it turned into concern with hidden freight in her eyes. She was scared.Steven automatically felt bad for her and wanted to help her. Just being who Steven is.** **"What do you want me to do,Yellow diamond?",Steven asked this because she was staring off with her scared expression for quite some time. He wanted her to feel better.** **"oh, well I mainly wanted to ask you about Earth. I am simply curious. You being a hybrid of human and gem fascinates me. Did you inherit any of Rose Quartz's abilities?"** **"Yep! well I think I have all of them, if there's more that I don't have maybe it's because I don't know about them yet. Do you know what powers she had?"** **"well, it's been many centuries but I believe she had the ability to heal her soldiers and she had the ability to grow plant life on Earth. She have extraordinary abilities for a quarts soldier. Some of my elite gems have conjured crazy theories that she somehow did something to herself to have those abilities."** **"I have those two powers! I can't control them very well but I managed to heal Lapis, and Amethysts gems when they got cracked. I can't fully heal corruptions but I can make them go mostly uncorrupted for a while too!", Steven loved to learn about his mother even if it was from Yellow diamond. He also liked the fact that Yellow wasn't upset anymore.** **"fascinating!", yellow bent down and looked at Steven. She lifted up his dirty shirt and looked at his gem. "I never thought that you would have any of her abilities!" She put his shirt back down and rubbed her fingers where they touched his shirt. "I'll have to get you new clothes. I suppose you can't make them on your own."** **Steven frowned. He didn't want to get rid of his clothes. It's all he had of back home. Of his family. But he was in need of new clothes so he nodded his head in agreement. He looked out at the stars and tried to imagine what the gems were doing without him**


	7. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9** **(Steven)**

It's been a long time now. Yellow diamond wasn't so mean to him as she was the first day. She even gave Steven things in his cell so he wouldn't get bored. Over the last few, months? He wasn't sure. It's been a long time though. anyway, yellow has been letting Steven go for walks with Citrine around homeworld. After she talked with Steven for a while she learned that he needs much more than food and water to stay healthy. He needs companions, friends. But she didn't like that word so Steven called all the fellow gems he has gotten to know as companions. He made new "companions" such as Emerald and the turquoise. Turquoise wasn't a soldier like Citrine, she could only tell when a gem is lying. Kind of a judge for homeworld. Emerald was more of a gem that can relieve pain of other gems. Emerald could even remove all pain from a gem momentarily making them go entirely numb for quite some time. Yellow let's Steven talk with them whenever he wants to. They are both always excited to see him.

It never gets easier being without his family though. Steven has been getting depressed without them and has lately been preferring being alone in his cell. His family must not know where he is if they haven't come by now. He knows that they would've looked. They would because they love him and miss him just like Steven does with them. That's why Steven needs to escape. He needs to go home. He's going to need a plan.

The next day he asked Citrine if there was a way for Steven to go back home.

"Are you sure you want to go so badly? you have everything you need to sustain a healthy form.",Citrine was worried for her new "companion" and looked almost intense into Stevens eyes as if he wanted to tell him something.

"I don't have everything I need. I need my family! I haven't seen them in forever and I miss them so much. I miss all of them. I need to go back. Is there any way you could help me?", Steven started crying and then sat down in the middle of the hallway where they were walking.

"Shhh.. It will be okay Steven. let's help you were nobody can see you crying. I'm sure that it's embarrassing." , Citrine winked at him twice before picking him up in her arms.

Steven smiled at her with his huge smile. It felt much better as soon as he smiled. The thought that somebody was willing to help him home to see his family! he could leap into the air with excitement.

Citrine quickly turned into a smaller room that was all dark. It held various yellow colored objects in shelves. It almost looked like a yellow diamond styled supply closet.

"I have been waiting for you to ask me that! I want to be free! The planet you speak of sounds so wonderful in your stories I want to be able to see it. Even if it means betraying my diamond.", Citrine looked just as excited as Steven did.

"I never knew that you wanted to leave here! We need to come up with a plan if we want to leave right?", At this question Steven looked scared. He wasn't sure how to escape.

"yes, we will need a well thought out plan to get past Yellow's nose. If we mess up and get caught she will shatter us for betrayal!"

"then what are we going to do?", Steven asked.

"we will need a distraction. We won't get past the guards that patrol the escape pods any other way."

"what about my other, companions? Emerald and turquoise? could they help with the distractions? I wish they could go back home with us"

"hmm...maybe. We will have to ask them carefully. If they are loyalists then we will get in trouble if they know about it."

"Let's go ask!",after he yelled that Citrine reminded him that he has to be quiet.


	8. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

(Garnet)

"Gems! come out of your rooms we need to go on a mission!", Garnet yelled through the temple door.

The other two gems, Pearl and Amethyst walked out of Thier rooms looking at Garnet expectantly. They both had a solemn look in their eyes. They probably felt like missions weren't important anymore. Not without Steven.

"I. found. Steven.",Garnet said this really slow. She wanted it to ease the Gems not startle them with the sudden news.

"WHAT!?", They both perked up immediately and ran over to her.

"where is he!", pearl said

"What are we waiting for! Let's get him back!", Amethyst and Pearl suddenly stopped tugging on Garnets arm and looked at her confused. Something must be bad if she hasn't already gone to the warp pad.

"Garnet, where is our Steven. Just tell me I-",Pearl was cut off by Garnet.

"He was kidnapped by a Citrine that was only following orders from Yellow diamond herself. We can't simply take him back. We can't even go there. We must go steal him back. No matter the consequences. We need a plan. How can we get there?"

"well, maybe we could use lion... or the Ruby ship that we, took by the barn! Yes the Ruby ship will do."

"Good job Pearl. That's a good idea. How are we going to sneak in though?"

"well, we could have amethyst disguise as a guard. It worked in the zoo just fine."

Garnet started coming up with a plan,"Sounds good. Ruby and Sapphire will have to split up for this if you need help. Pearl can pretend to be sapphire's Pearl and she could watch the ship for us or something."

Amethyst piped up,"Garnet, how long has it been? And a-are you sure that he is okay?" She looked scared. Garnet was too.

"It's been a two years and one month. I'm sorry I couldn't think of this until now. I actually used the hourglass that we found in the ocean. I found it in his dresser. I knew that if I interfered with the past it would only make the present worse. So I had to watch Steven get kidnapped."

"Was it, bad?",Amethyst looked on the verge of crying.

"Yes, well I thought it was bad. But Steven was just unconscious. He was fine.",Garnet was clenching her fist at the memory of restraining from tackling the intruder.

"Let's go to the barn. Lapis and Peridot would probably want to help us too. But they should stay here and cover for us.",Garnet walked to the warp pad and the others followed her quickly. Eager to get thier buddy back.


	9. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

(Steven)

Citrine and Steven were walking back to the cell. They agreed that they would pretend that Steven needed his comforting "companions" and they could discuss escape in his cell.

Emerald and Turquoise walked into the open cell. Steven was pretend crying in the corner.

They both knelt down by him.

"Guys, it's okay. I'm fine I just wanted to discuss something with you.",Steven looked at them.

"Oh. Well, what did you want to talk to us about then?", Emerald looked confused back and forth between Turquoise and Steven.

"I'll tell you about it if thats okay.",Citrine took over to make sure Steven didn't break the news on them so openly.

"sure. What is it, Citrine?", Turquoise asked this time.

"Well, as you know. Steven misses his home. I was willing enough to help him get back to where he belongs. He was wondering if you might want to see the Earth with us. If you decide to you might never see Yellow again."

"hmm. that's an interesting discussion. I'm not sure how I feel betraying my diamond but I would like to see Steven every day.", said Emerald.

"Well, I would like to see Steven's planet! It sounds sooo wonderful in all of his tales. I would love to see his other companions that he tells me about!", Turquoise looked excited about this idea.

"I'm just not sure if I can leave my diamond. I know she can be mean but she is so perfect! she is the perfect ruler. I think I would regret leaving her. But I feel like I am split. I want to be with Steven but I also want to be with Yellow."

"Emerald, It's okay if you want to stay here. I know that you love yellow diamond. It's hard to leave the place where your from. I would never force you to make that choice so I am going to leave you here if that's okay with you. If you want to help us though, we need a distraction.", Steven looked at Emerald with sad eyes as he said this.

"Sure I would love to help in any way I can. But I don't want to get shattered so is it okay if I just make a simple distraction? I could numb all of the guards and then maybe they will go to the healer to ask what is wrong. Do you think that will work?",Emerald furrowed her eye brows as she thought about it.

"It might work. It's worth a try anyway. Thank you Emerald. You will be forever my companion.", Citrine tried to give a speech like Steven did but she wasn't as good at it so it came out more robot-like.

"okay we can try that. When should we try?",Steven asked.

"Probably soon as possible. Steven misses his home."

"let's do this!", Steven gave all of them a goofy look. Steven was so happy. so, so happy!


	10. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12** **(Steven)**

Steven was in position. He looked to his left and saw Turquoise and to his right he saw Citrine.

They were just waiting for the soldiers to leave the escape pod area. They were hiding behind an arch in the dark. Emerald should be starting to numb them any second. They waited.

Steven whispered to Citrine,"How much longer?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's been spotted. It's been about ten minutes."

"I hope shes not in trouble.",Steven said this with real concern.

The various gem soldiers all started looking around. Steven was thinking that the numbness must've kicked in. He smiled as he watched them move around.

Then one saw his foot from behind the pillar.

Steven didn't see the soldier that spotted him. he was on the opposite side of the pillar.

"I found them!", The quartz soldier yelled out to all of her other soldiers.

All three of the hiding gems yelped in surprise. Steven thought the soldiers were just feeling weird. They must have gotten an order from somebody telling them they were missing.

"RUN!",Citrine yelled and grabbed Steven's hand. She yanked him forward towards the escape pods.

"Waaaah!" Steven was pulled very fast as Citrine and Turquoise were pushing the quartz soldiers away and running towards the nearest pod. The pod was an ovular shape with a yellow window covering a quarter of the front of it.

An amethyst and another Citrine managed to block their way and the buff amethyst had a destabilizer. She leaped at Citrine. Citrine was hit in the shoulder and she tensed.

Citrine flailed her arms out. Electricity surged over her body. Then poof, her shoulder grew yellow veins and they quickly spread to her body. Her arms and legs all detached. A huge orange brown and red poof filled the room. The vapor filled the room. Steven let out a scared scream and grabbed her gem as it fell to the floor. He grabbed Turquoise's hand and kept her going in the direction they were heading before. He couldn't see anything but the vapor was starting to recede. An amethyst hand nearly grabbed him but missed by inches. He could make out an outline of an escape pod. He pressed his hand to the screen on the side. It opened. He was worried for a second there!

He pulled Turquoise in and put Citrines gem in his pocket of his new baggy yellow clothes that Yellow had made for him. He went to the hand sensors and put his hands in. The pod turned on and lit up. Then, he heard loud banging on the door. They must be able to see now! He didn't know how to get the pod out. How! How! How!

"Turquoise! HOW DO WE GET OUT OF HERE!!!"

"HERE!"

She slammed her hand down on a specific yellow button on the other wall. As she did that a soldier must've hit the pod door really hard. A large dent formed by where the door was. The pod flashed yellow as it sped off away from homeworld.

They could see all the quartz soldiers standing in the space where the pod was. In the middle of the soldiers Steven saw something that made him furious and explained their whole struggle of escape. Emerald was standing with a tear streaming down her face. She was holding a radio wave transmitter. She must've told Yellow about them. She was not helping them at all! She lied to them!

With Stevens new burst of anger he flew the pod forward and into the unknown depths of space, red lights flashing all around him.


	11. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

(Steven)

It's been a few minutes. They couldn't see any ships following them. They both had a hard time relaxing after that situation. Steven and Turquoise both stood very stiff and looked out the window.

Steven decided they should probably set directions so they aren't flying aimlessly through space.

"Is there a map or something? I don't know if we are heading the right way."

"Um. I'll look.", Turquoise moved around the small circular pod. She pressed a side and a panel appeared on the wall. she pulled it out and saw that inside was an inactive destabilizer and a radio transmitter. Neither of those would help them find earth do she put the panel back.

"I can't find anything but an inactive destabilizer and a transmitter that goes to Yellow.",Turquoise looked disappointed when she said this and let out a sigh.

"Maybe there is something we can do on the control panel?",Steven asked.

"hmm", Turquoise walked over to Steven. It was only three steps. The pod was bigger than Peridots escape pod but it was still small.She scanned all the buttons. Then she pressed a small circle button that was to the side. A screen popped up asking coordinates.

"What is Earth's coordinates?", Turquoise asked Steven.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Isn't Earth where you came from! You'd think you would know that."

"I'm sorry. I never even had to know them until now. I didn't know there was a coordinate system in space!"

"Citrine would know them. She did fly to earth before.", Turquoise looked at Stevens pocket where the gem was contained.

"That's a good idea. we should wait for her."

They waited quite a while. Nothing was happening. Steven showed Turquoise a trick that he can do with his fingers to make them look like little sausages. She laughed at him and the time passed.

Soon the pod was blaring loud sounds from the control panel.

"Ugh! Turquoise! Make it STOP!!",Steven had his ears covered.

She pressed a button and it showed that there has been damage to the door.

"The door is broken. It says it needs to be repaired! We need Citrine soon!"

Steven took her gem out of his pocket. "Citrine! It's been a while. come out please!"

Nothing happened. Steven was scared. What if the door opened? Would they be flown into space like the rubies?

"We should try fixing the door somehow",Steven looked at Turquoise in the eyes. She was worried but she probably knew that if she was stuck in space she wouldn't freeze.

"Okay. I will go out there after we stop the pod. we will have to tie you to the front of the pod so you don't go flying out. We can rip your shirt and tie it for a rope."

"okay I'll start ripping my shirt. It's ugly anyways."

Steven took off his loose yellow shirt. He ripped the hem of it and started ripping from there to go across it horizontally so it could be longer. His hands were hurting when he was done but he felt pretty good about his rope shirt

"Okay. Now Steven, I want you to tie the shirt to the handle over there. Tie it three times as tight as you can. This is your lifeline now."

Steven did as he was told. After he tied it he tested it by pulling on it with all his weight. It stayed strong.

"Okay now tie it around your foot and make sure it's tight."

Once Steven did that he looked up to turquoise."What about you? You will fly out too and it's not like you have a jet pack or anything. I think I'll try ripping the ends of my pants into a rope for you."

"okay."

Steven ripped the bottoms off of his pants. he went halfway above his knees. He made a shorter rope but still as good.

"Thanks Steven."

"No prob"

"well, I'm going to open the door now. Im going to try to push the dent back in. Hold on to something."

Turquoise hit a button and the right lights and the alarm started going again. The door opened halfway and wouldn't go any further. The wind sucking them out was very strong. She had a hard time even punching the door to get it to open. With one last huge punch, she got the door to open. It opened too fast. Turquoise was flung out of the pod.

"Turquoise!", Steven yelled for his friend.

Then he heard a loud bang. The dent in the door went back to normal. The door shut with her rope still attached to Stevens leg.

Steven got up.He pressed the same button Turquoise did when she opened the door. Then he pulled on the rope as hard as he could. He grunted and strained with effort as the rope came closer. After a minute of tugging on the rope. He pulled her into the pod. She slammed her hand down on the button as soon as she was back in.

" We are safe. The door is fixed. Everything is going to be fine.", Said Steven in his head as he tried to catch his breath.

"Thank you, Steven!", Turquoise ran to him and tackled him in a hug.

"oh! I'm sorry. I shouldnt have done that. I-I don't know what's-"

"That was a hug! This is great Turquoise! I love hugs! Your welcome by the way. It was pretty scary out there h-"He was cut off by a orange glow in his pants pocket."Citrine! She's reforming!"

He took her gem out of his pocket and lifted her up. It floated into the air and an orange light momentarily blinded them to reveal Citrine. She was in a crouched position when she was fully formed. Her eyes were furious.

"Citrine it's okay we got away!", Steven quickly blurted this before she accidentally punched something.

She stood back up and said,"You did it? Where are we? This doesn't look like Earth?"

"Yeah we need your help. We don't know how to navigate the pod."

"I can do it!"

"Woooo! that's the spirit Citrine!"


	12. Chapter 14

**Chapter** **14**

(Garnet)

Lapis and Peridot were going to stay on Earth and protect it if we don't come back. Garnet watched them as Pearl and Amethyst had an argument with Lapis and Peridot. They were all arguing whether they should stay on Earth or not. They wanted to come with. Pearl and Amethyst didn't want them to.

After two minutes of squabbling, Garnet spoke up and said they should stay. It stopped the argument easy enough. They figured she knew why because of future vision but Garnet just wanted them to shut up. Sometimes being a leader comes in handy.

Peridot and Pearl made sure the Ruby ship by the barn was fully functional. They had to fix a wire somewhere but other than that, it was in good shape and ready to go.

Garnet had Peridot and Lapis go to the temple. A corrupted gem might stop by beach city while we were gone. Garnet didn't feel like looking, her future vision has not been in top condition since looking for Steven non stop. She would get a head ache every time she even glimpsed.

Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst all boarded the ship. Pearl decided she would drive it. They didn't completely know how to drive it.

Theytook off into the sky and soon after left the Earth's atmosphere.

Once they were on course for homeworld and in space. Pearl pushed the button that teleports the ship. They made sure to do it right this time. There was a white flash and suddenly Garnet could feel her body being pulled and distorted. then, Flash! they were somewhere else. They could see a small white speck on the horizon. Homeworld.

"okay gems. remember the plan. Let's go. full speed to the ports!",Garnet pointed her arm towards the spec on the horizon.

"Garnet, I think it might take a while. ha. You can take your hand down now.", Amethyst tried to keep it happy. They were all very scared and very nervous. Garnet appreciated her effort to take Stevens place as the happy sticky glue that keeps them together. She smiled and took her hand down.

Then Garnet had a thought. She was going to have to separate. What would happen though, if One of them got hurt. Garnets smile vanished and her teeth clenched as she thought about splitting up. She didn't want to split. She was scared. But she had to. For Pearl and Amethyst's sake. FOR STEVEN! She split. Her body instantly became engulfed in light as her form was divided into two parts.

Ruby and Sapphire were standing in her place. They were holding each other's hands and they had their foreheads touching together. Ruby was nervous and was sweating up a storm. Sapphire was scared at of what could happen to them. They were going to homeworld for crying out loud! Sapphire cooled the room about twenty degrees but none of the gems noticed. They were all looking forward into the window as homeworld got closer.


	13. Chapter 15

**sorry. I was/am sick. I couldn't write much. And I wrote this but it probably still sucks cuz I can barely keep my eyes open.**

 **Chapter 15**

(Amethyst)

They pulled into the port. Pearl stopped the ship perfectly. A large green gem waved them down. So they all walked out of the Ruby ship, not knowing what to expect.

The muscular green chem had long curly hair. It reminded Amethyst of rose. Until she sneered at them.

"Why wouldn't you answer any of our tracking calls! And why is this pearl standing in front of you, Sapphire?",The green gem sprayed it instead of saying it. Ha, ruuude.

Pearl stepped back and looked down.

Sapphire spoke up," I just like my pearl more than most gems. She has been a great help to me. As for your earlier question, our communicator is down. We couldn't get any signal through. Thank you, for not shooting our ship down. It's nice to see a gem with such politeness." Sapphire added to the flattery with a small smile.

Amethyst had a hard time making a face at this... Gem! She didn't know what kind she was. She only knew that she didn't learn what manners were.

The gem rubbed the back of her head and blushed at the flattery."It's what I do. This way, Sapphire."

Ruby was burning the floor as she followed behind the green gem.

"cool it Ruby. We need to act, casual.",Amethyst whispered to her over her shoulder.

Amethyst herself felt very out of place. She knew gems weren't supposed to be like her size. She changed her outfit to a blue diamond outfit that a quartz would traditionally wear, but still.

They were led into a large room with pretty yellow pillars. Not much in the room itself though. Just a bunch of pillars. Amethyst was already bored of this room. She wanted to go home and kick her garbage around like she has been the last few months. She has been needing change. Everything has been driving her crazy lately.

The floor was some kind of white rock. It was too clean. Amethyst spit on the floor when nobody was looking.

"I'm sure it's important if blue diamond sent this... group to inform yellow. So just wait here. It might be a few minutes.", With that the green meanie (ha! I like that one!) left the room and back to where she was originally. By our ship.

As soon as she was out of ear shot Sapphire turned to all of us and spoke quietly. "Okay you heard the lemon Jade. We-"

"Ha! so that's what meanie greenies name is?! _Lemon_ Jade! Phft-Ha ha!", Amethyst exploded into loud laughter that she needed. It felt good to laugh.

"Amethyst!", Pearl whispered and then gave her the look.

"What? It was funny."

"Gems! We need to focus. Saving Steven, remember?",Sapphire whispered.

Pearl and Amethyst both nodded in agreement and focused their minds on what was important.

"like I was saying, we need to hurry. Don't split up. we have no way of contacting another. we need to look down the hallways for Steven. If he's still... He'll be in a cell or something like that. I haven't been on a home world in a long time. None of us have. Stay quiet and out of sight! I will try to scan my vision for him but I haven't had much use of it lately so it might not work. Let's go."

They all quietly followed Sapphire as she ran down the halls looking for Steven. Ruby held her hand trying to reassure her.

Amethyst was getting tired of running. Couldn't she see him by now! Her legs were aching. She was going to ask for a break soon when Sapphire slowed down and looked into an empty cell. It's door thingy wasn't even on.

"He was here.", Sapphire whispered with a broken breath.

Amethyst needed to see for herself. She pushed passed Pearl and peaked into the room. It was dark. The only light was coming from the hallway. It had weird metal floors and walls. One wall had a dent on it. In the corner there was a pile of half eaten something or another. In another corner was a sheet of thick metal coming out of the wall.A bed?

"Oh no." , Amethyst looked away. She didn't want to see anymore. Pearl was crying. Ruby and Sapphire had their heads together again.

"Let's go. We need to find where he is now." Amethyst said this with confidence and it made the upset gems turn to her.

"You're right Amethyst. Let's find Steven. I can see two possible futures from this point. He either got away from Yellow Diamond or he tried to; got caught; and then... mmm. let's go with the first option. If he managed to escape it was probably recently. His cell hasn't been cleaned yet. Pearl, can you somehow look into the cell files? If we can see what happened then we might know where to go to find him."

"If I can find some kind of computer system. Im sure I can figure it out."

"There is one on the cell door. You'll find a way into a bunch of files from there. Trust me"

"If you say so"

Pearl turned to the door screen thingy.

She touched it and it out up. Amethyst didn't bother watching her try to figure it out. She doesn't understand any of it anyway. She looked around both corners of the hallway.

That's when she saw her. There was another gem walking down the hallway towards them.

As soon as she saw them she took out her destabilizer and asked,"What do you think your doing? That's the cell I'm supposed to clean right now. There shouldn't be anyone else working on it... You're not even a yellow soldier? I'm calling this in!" The beefy brown gem disappeared in a flash of light.

All of the gems gasped at the sudden turn of events and looked towards Sapphire for guidance. She was still. Poor Sapphire so much leaning on her shoulders. Amethyst felt sorry for her.

"umm.. Hide!" ,Sapphire said.

The gems all took action and went into a cell around the corner.

"one of us should hide somewhere else. They might not notice one of us being missing. Amethyst, hide in a different cell! Go far as you can before they can see you!", Sapphire looked up at her with such a desperate face.

"Okay", Amethyst panted as her legs carried her fast as she could. She was crying. It was hard to see much now. "Stupid emotions!", she thought. She didn't know how long she was running. She stopped and ducked into an empty cell as soon as she saw a distant light up ahead.


	14. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry I haven't been writing lately. I'm going to try to keep on schedule from now on.** **Chapter 16**

(Steven)

He woke up from his nap. They have been traveling in the fastest mode for a while now. It gave him a head ache at first but after some time, he got used to it. They must've been far away from Earth.

"Steven, were here.",Citrine gently shook his arm as he opened his eyes.

"Woooh! okay, now land over there! That's where I'm from! I CAN SEE HOME!!!"

"Steven, I've never seen you like this before!", said Turquoise while laughing.

"I'm happy! I should be like this all the time. So should you guys.",Steven said.

He looked out of the window and was jumping. He was so excited to see the gems and his dad, and Connie and Lars and everyone else in Beach City!

Citrine landed the escape pod gently on the beach next to the temple, where Steven directed her. The door opened slowly and light flooded the pod. Steven ran out of the pod as fast as he could not even noticing the other gems hesitation back in the pod.

He ran up to his father's van which was right by the temple.

He banged his fists into the sides of the van as hard as he could."DAD! IM HOME!", he yelled with the biggest smile he could possibly put on.

Inside the van he heard shuffling around and then the back doors swung open

"STEVEN, IS THAT REALLY YOU?!", Greg, his father saw Steven and tackled him in a hug. His dad looked like a mess. Most of his long hair was gone. His face was all sticky with tears and cheese. They cried into each others arms for a good minute.

"Steven, where were you!? I was so worried. What happened?" His father was crying and examining Steven at the same time. He kept rubbing Stevens forehead and running his fingers through Stevens curly hair.

"well. I was just captured by Citrine, one of Yellow diamonds soldiers. But it's okay now because She helped me get back home and we're friends now!" Steven hugged his dad again and this time tried to remember his shape better his warmth and his smell. He missed his father so much.

"I'm just glad you're home buddy. But where is this gem? Did they hurt you?" He looked at Stevens forehead again.

"No, well, maybe? but I'm fine now... Citrine! where did you go?!" Steven started to look around.

"Hello", Citrine said. She was standing next to Turquoise, behind them the whole time.

"Gah!", Greg fell over in surprise.

"Dad, this is Citrine and Turquoise. They both risked their lives to help me get home. I guess you can call them Crystal Gems now too."

"Umm, hello. Thank you for bringing my son back I guess." he scratched the back of his head that still had hair.

"You're welcome!",said Turquoise with a smile. Steven taught her manners well.

"Let's go say hi to the gems!", said Steven as he grabbed Greg's hand and pulled with no success.

"Steven, wait," Greg looked down at his son.

"what is it? Won't they be happy to see me?"

"Steven, they aren't here. They left to look for you and they have been gone for... almost eight months now."

"what!",Steven ran to see for himself. He ran into the house.

"Guys? is it true? Are-are you gone?",Stevens voice cracked at the word gone and he started crying. He fell to the floor and couldn't stop crying. All he wanted was his family and they left. They weren't here.

They left to look for him. He finally made it home and they are gone. Why can't anything work out right? Why couldn't they just stay a little longer? He wouldn't have stayed though. He would have looked for them too.

He has to tell them that he is home somehow. He ran back outside to his father and the two gems.

"Dad, where did they go?"

"I'm not really sure. All they told me was that they finally found out where you have been taken and that they were going to get you back. They wouldn't let me come. They said it was too dangerous."

"Oh no.", Steven looked up at the bright blue sky that he has been missing for so long. They went to home world. If they got caught, they could be shattered. He had to get them back. No time to waste. If he ever got back to earth he would have to have a reunion with beach city then.

"Dad, I know where they are. We can get them back. But we need to go now."

"But you just got here. If you need to go, you can at least shower and change out of those weird clothes you got there."

"Fine.", Steven ran off into the house. He grabbed a fresh shirt with a star on it, jeans and some underwear. Oh how he missed his clothes!

He showered all the grime off of his face and body. It took a while. He hasn't gotten a shower in a long time. How long has it been? he will have to ask his dad. It's been at least eight months. His dad said that the gems have been gone for that long.

He shook the thought from his head and got out of the shower. He looked in the mirror. Surprise hit him as he saw his face. He had a scar on his temple that ran to his forehead. His face in general was thinner than it had been before. There was no mirrors on homeworld. He looked down at his stomach in the mirror. It was also thinner but it wasn't as bad as his face. He lost a lot of fat. Homeworld didn't have the luxuries that earth had. Like fry bits and doughnuts.

He got dressed and ran over to the cabinets in the kitchen. He grabbed some chaaps in the top shelf. There really wasn't anything else there besides some moldy hot dog buns. He filled up a thermos with cold water and put the chaaps and the water in his cheeseburger backpack. He also filled it with other things he found useful on previous missions. Like a raft, some rope, and MC bear bear. He missed his best bear. Lastly he brought his mother's sword which was propped up against the couch. Connie must've brought it back. He should call Connie. They work best as a team.

He went over to his dad and the others who were outside by the pod.

"we should bring Connie. She wasn't too happy that we didn't bring her into space last time and her and I work best in a team. My phone is broken, do mind if I use yours dad?"

"Sure thing, Shtuball."

He dialed her number on his dad's phone.


	15. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

(Steven)

He dialed Connie's home phone number. It rang three times. He got worried but then someone picked it up.

"Hello, this is Steven Universe, is Connie able to go save the gems in space with my dad and I?"

"Umm, Just a minute I'll ask- wait! Steven? I thought you were dead!",It sounded like it was Connie's father.

"Um, no I just got back."

"wow. I'll go ask my wife to see what she thinks I'm going to have to put you on hold for a minute."

Steven waited a whole three minutes while they had an argument. Steven couldn't make out most of it. It was mostly yelling. Then someone picked up the phone.

"Steven!? is that you!", It was Connie.

"Connie! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! where on earth were you! I was so worried about you. My parents wouldn't let me train anymore and then they wouldn't let me over to see the gems! What happened!"

"well, make a long story short I was kidnapped into outer space but I made friends and escaped. I just got back and now the gems are gone. I know where they are. They are on homeworld. I was actually wondering if you wanted to help me get them back?"

"of course I will! I'll be there soon. I'll call you when I get my parents on board. It will take some convincing but I'm sure I can do it. I will be as quick as I can. Bye!"

The phone line ended. He jumped up in the air. He was so excited to hear Connie's voice again. He missed her as much as he missed his own father. Connie was one of the things that kept him happy in his cell. He would just think of their reunion and hugging her. He missed her smell. She always smelled like strawberries. She claims it's her shampoo but Steven thinks it's just her natural smell. He loved her. She didn't know that, at least he thinks she doesn't. but after that confrontation in roses room he can't be sure what she heard.They weren't ready for that kind of thing yet but he definitely loved her. Someday, Steven hopes to marry her and raise a family and grow old with her. He wanted them to be jam buds again.

His dad was watching him, smiling. Steven smiled back at him and then gave him a hug.

"What did she say?", his father asked.

"She is going to try to convince her parents to let her go. She said she would call back in a minute."

"okay. I missed you so much buddy."

"I missed you too dad"

The phone started vibrating in his hand. He let go of his dad and looked at him. Steven then turned around and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Steven! I'm on my way I'll have to take the bus so it might take a while. I might be ten minutes. See you soon!"

she hung up.

"Connie is on her way, dad"

"cool! I thought you were in a hurry though. At first I had to beg you to take a shower and now your waiting for Connie? Yeesh."

"Haha I know dad but Connie is important to me. She deserves for us to wait."

"How important is she to you son?"

"Daaad!"

"what! it's just I thought you were in a hurry and now we're waiting for your girl-" Greg cut off what he was saying.

"Dad, she is not my girlfriend! she is just my best girl, friend. With a space."

"Don't pretend like I don't see you blush when ever she holds your hand though ,son."

"fine. Maybe I like her but it's not like that. We are happy as friends."

"It better be. Your too young to have that kind of relationship yet"

"Let's just get everything together in the pod."

Steven rolled his eyes and walked passed his father. He didn't like that conversation but he was just glad to have his dad back. You don't have talks like that on homeworld. Speaking of homeworld he forgot to ask his dad how long he was gone. He stopped and turned to his father.

"Dad, how long was I gone?"

Greg sighed as if he didn't want to bring this up in his mind. As if he was avoiding that question himself.

"Well, you were gone about nine months and two weeks I think. I haven't been keeping track that much the last couple of days."

"That is a long time. I'm sorry dad"

"For what, it's not like you chose to be gone."

"I know but still, I'm sorry I wish I could've gotten away sooner."

"aw bud, I'm just glad you made it back. It makes me think if we should even be doing this."

"we need to dad"

"Okay"

Connie interrupted them by yelling Steven in the distance while running up to them.

"STEVEN!", she tackled him in a hug and they landed on the sand while laughing.

She hugged him and then they had a small chat about how she convinced her parents to let her go.then they got on the pod and took off into the atmosphere. They had Citrine fly the ship of course. Citrine,Turquoise, Greg, Steven and Connie were all going to homeworld to save the gems.


	16. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18** **(Amethyst)**

She waited for a long time in the dark of the empty cell. It's been quiet for a while now. At first the big gems were running back and forth through the hallways. Amethyst didn't know if they were looking for her or just patrolling. She decided it was time to look for her family.

She peeked out from behind the wall. Nobody was coming from either direction. It was so quiet she could hear her own heart beating. She stepped out from the cell. Her feet sounded loud in the silent hallway.

She started walking. She didn't know what direction she came from so she bet on left.

She shape shifted into a classical amethyst guard. If someone saw her they might let her go if she fit in.

She was sweating very badly and was walking very fast down the hallway. She saw an incoming guard of some type. She had to act natural.

She kept walking. The guard was really buff and had short green hair. She gave Amethyst a weird look and turned around to walk next to Amethyst.

"You okay? You don't look too good."

"Uh! Yep! Just uh, ya know ate something that I found in the cell. It's not agreeing with me.", Amethyst palmed her face at the dumb excuse. Regular guards don't eat garbage! Ugh!

"Oh man! You actually ate it's food? Ha! my partner dared me to eat one of those things we fed it and I lost. I couldn't do it. You brave soul!"

"Oh yeah it was a dare... haha"

"Well, feel better soon. Where are you going anyway? I didn't know there was someone else patrolling with me."

"Um! I'm not! I'm looking for the prisoners. I was ordered to find them and... show them some manners! but I don't know where they are."

The green haired gem looked at Amethyst is confusion.

"The prisoners? You mean the rebel gems? They are on the sixty-ninth floor cell eighteen. What are you doing all the way on sub level?"

"Thanks for the directions! I'm new."

Amethyst ran off. No longer caring about her walking posture. She just needed to get away before she was found out. What did she say? Floor sixty nine? That's a lot of floors!

Amethyst couldn't find any elevators or anything. she turned around another corner while running and saw that there was a staircase.

Ugh! Homeworld can't afford elevators or something?

She started running up the stairs. She was being loud but she didn't care. Her breath started getting heavy so she took a break after going up twenty floors. She sat down on the stairs and started crying. She just wanted to go home. She wanted Garnet. to carry her up all these stairs. She wanted Steven to give her a hug or maybe even just to see him.

She had to keep going she had a long way to go yet. She got up and started running up the stairs again. She sprinted. She tripped and fell twice on the way. The stairs were hard to climb while shape shifting. Her legs were longer than she was used to and yet they felt limp with no energy. There is no way all the soldiers walk up all these stairs every day.

She was almost to the top of the tower. She could see the ports from here. She wondered what they were doing with the Ruby ship that they came in. Maybe they are locating the lost rubies in space. Amethyst hoped they find them. It's been a long time.

She stopped on one of the highest floors. She didn't know what it was. She saw scribbles on the wall by the exit but she couldn't read it.

She started off on the cells. There were a lot of full cells around this area. She mostly saw a lot of small gems. Like her. They were probably going to be shattered just because they were defective. She will have to come back for them. She will ask Garnet when she finds them. She saw a nearby guard walking g in the distance. She started walking normally. The gem was a purple color like Amethyst but her hair was green and yellow. It was kind of pretty.

"Excuse me but could you tell me where the rebel gems have been taken?" Amethyst asks politely.

"They are on the floor above this one. Cell eighteen."

"Thanks!"

"Sure thing, Amethyst!"

Amethyst was a little startled at hearing her name out loud. She looked at the gem before she turned back towards the stairs. She started looking at a gem in a nearby cell.

Amethyst ran to the stairs. She got to the next floor up and started scanning the cells. There was less on this level but it was still pretty full. She saw a familiar figure curled up in the back of a cell a little ways back. It was Pearl!

"Psst!, Pearl!", She looked back and forth on the hallways. No gems in either direction.

The figure stood up and ran to the door.

"Amethyst! It's you! I can't believe you found us. It took a considerably long time to get here."

"Let's get Garnet. Where is she?"

"She's three cells down from mine. unlock the door first. You just slide the square onto the three small lines."

Amethyst did what pearl said and it shut off the door. They both ran down to Garnets cell. Ruby was where pearl said Garnet was. Sapphire was nowhere to be seen.

"Ruby? is that you? There's a lot of rubies here."

"Come on! of course it's me. Don't ya see my face! Let me out I need to find Sapphire!"

"Where did she go? They put you guys together.",Pearl asked she started looking around worriedly.

"They took her! They're goona shatter her! Don't you pay any attention!"

"We need to find her. How long ago did they take her. Even if she is shattered maybe Steven can heal her gem. If... we find Steven."

"She has been gone for over an hour now. They took her down the elevator thingy!"

"I didn't know there was an elevator!!", Amethyst said and slumped over.


	17. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

(Sapphire)

It was dark. The soldiers have been carrying her for quite some time now. She wanted Ruby. All she could about was Ruby's echoing screams. She wanted to go home. The soldiers were being rough as they carried her. There was two. She didn't know exactly what they were probably some kind of quartz. The one that was carrying her had her by her wrists. She was dangling. It hurt.

She knew it would be over soon enough. She saw her shattering happening. It was a curse to have this gift. She could see herself contorting in pain as a huge soldier, unlike the two regular sized soldiers, Punches her repetitively in her chest until she poofed. Then the gem would crack her. In her fist. The gem that would shatter her was made for punishing weak gems. She was made for shattering.

They rounded a corner. Sapphire never fought back. She knew she would never get away. The gem carrying her through her into a dimly lit room. The room was the same. It was the room she would die in.

The gianormous gem walked over to Sapphire.

"So small, You look like you used to be important. It's a shame."

"Yes, it is a shame that Steven was gone. It is a shame that I didn't come up with a better plan. I could've tried harder. It's all my fault."

Sapphire looked down towards the ground. She clasped her hands together in front of her. She started to cry without a sound.

"It will be over soon. Maybe they can reuse your gem." The big gem looked at Sapphire worriedly. Then she turned serious. It was time.

Sapphire tensed as she readied herself for a hit.A hit came. She was punched into the wall.

Sapphire grunted in pain. The gem hit her again this time, harder. Sapphire fell to the floor and collapsed.

"I'm sorry, Ruby.", She whispered her final breath. It came out ragged and strained. Sapphire gave up. she laid still for the gem to punch her again.

The punch came. It poofed her. She made a strangled Yelp as she exploded into blue vapor. Her gem clinked onto the clean white floor.

The large gem picked Sapphire's gem up into her hands. She squeezed the gem. It made a loud cracking noise as it shattered. It broke into four pieces. Each piece still and dark. The gem picked up the large pieces and put them into a slot in the wall. The wall absorbed them and carried them off.

Sapphire was gone.


	18. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

(Steven)

They had been traveling for a while now. air turns out that Connie has space travel sickness. She puked into a plastic bag that Greg had brought twice. Not much but it was still enough to gross out Turquoise.

"Can't we throw that out the door? It smells horrid.", Said Turquoise while she clamped her nose shut.

"Yeah, we can do that. I don't think it's a good idea for us to leave it in the pod.",Steven walked up to Citrine. She was staring off into the streaked starry skyline as it zipped by. Her eyebrows were furrowed.

"What's wrong Citrine?"

"It's nothing"

"Tell me, it's okay"

"...It's just that... I didn't even get to explore the Earth. It's the reason why I left. And now I'm risking everything again and going back to the place I just escaped from. They will be on high guard you know. We can't just waltz in there like we did the first time you got there. I can change the appearance of the pod though. I'll make it look like regular quartz ship. We will make it. Right?"

Steven didn't think she was even talking to him at the end. She needed reassurance if she was to keep going.

"Well make it out fine. We will just act like we are bringing me back. You can just pretend to have another human for the zoo.or maybe you didn't know that the zoo wasn't on homeworld! It will be great. We will get my other friends and we will all live happy on Earth for as long as we want to."

Steven tried to reassure her but he was hard of words himself. He was having doubts.

"okay. We are almost there. Get ready everybody. The plan now is, You humans are all tributes to pink diamonds zoo. Turquoise was just lost and she came here for directions. I will pretend to shut down the ship and watch it while I sneak out to find your other friends. What do they look like?"

"I think someone should just go with you to find the gems. Dad, is that okay if you go with Citrine? I can help Connie get through this easier."

His father nodded in approval. They all readied themselves for their next mission.

Citrine landed the pod into the ports after she changed the pod into a quartz ship. Apparently ships could shape shift too.

It looked like a yellow thumb. It was almost funny enough to laugh at when Steven got out of the ship. But he stopped himself. His father and Citrine were watching from the ship. Turquoise and Connie were at his sides.

"You!", A green haired quartz soldier pointed to them. Steven panicked he hid behind Turquoise and Connie followed his example, not knowing what to do. "Why do you have those, things here? What were your orders?"

"Umm, I was ordered by a noble court gem to grab some humans and bring them to the old zoo but I'm not sure where it is so I just went here. I do t suppose you could just tell me where it is?"

"well, I'm not supposed to give directions unless I can verify the order. Who specifically ordered you to get those, humans?"

"Umm, It was an agate. It was Yellows favorite agate. Her number is D7-1. I'm sure you wouldn't question her. You know what I mean? she can be kind of... cranky."

"Your order is not on file for her. I'm going to have to put you and your humans in a waiting cell until I can get an explanation for this. It will probably take a while. Sorry"

She clapped her hands three times and two larger quartz soldiers came out from another room and walked up to the green haired quartz.

"Take them to the waiting room. Be nice"

"Yes, Prase"

The two quartz soldiers were both green like their leader. They must've all been...Prase gems. They walked up to Turquoise and beckoned her to follow with their hands. Turquoise obliged. She looked nervously back towards Steven and Connie. Steven beckoned silently for Connie to stay and follow them. Steven, however silently ducked behind a pillar.

He was planning on following them in case they needed to be busted out. They probably would need to be, assuming Turquoise's story.

After following silently behind the three gems and Connie for a while, they stopped.

The two homeworld gems pointed into a larger room to the left. It had a padded bench and a desk.

Turquoise walked in looking very nervous. This was the moment that the soldiers would notice if he was gone. They watched Connie follow Turquoise into the room then they pressed on the pad by the outside of the door. A light emitted from the wall then the door space became filled with yellow light that Steven was all too familiar with. They didn't notice his absence. He stayed absolutely still behind the pillar. The soldiers walked back towards the way they came. Steven remembered where they went.

After they were out of ear shot Steven walked over to the door. Turquoise and Connie were already waiting for him by the door.

"Guys,my guess is that Citrine and Dad haven't found the gems yet so we should probably keep still for now. I don't know where else we would go. Ideas?" Steven whispered this as quietly as he could. It was very still in the hall.

"I think your right. We should probably stay for about... an hour. I think that will be plenty of time. Does your dad have his phone on him? we can text each other what is going on."

"That's a good idea, Connie. Can you text him that we are in the waiting room just" waiting" for them to find the gems. Tell him we can escape any time we want. I don't want him freaking out or anything."

"Rodger that, Steven!",said Connie through an elevated whisper.

They texted Greg.He didn't reply after thirty minutes. Steven started to worry. What if they got caught? What would they do to them? They wouldn't kill them, would they?

Steven was watching the hallway from behind his pillar. He was just sitting down staring at Connie from behind the waiting room door. They might as well call it a cell. It just has pads on the bench. That's all that made it nice. The desk doesn't even have anything in it.

He wanted to just go home and sleep in his bed. He was tired of sleeping on cold, hard stone. He fell asleep while waiting for his father to answer their texts.


	19. chapter 21

**Chapter 21** (Greg)

Once Steven and the others were out of sight, Citrine signaled for him to follow her. He did. They walked out of the ship and towards the corner of the room. It was just a corner. He didn't see why they were going that way. Then Citrine tapped on the wall and a circle formed inside of it. She walked in the circle and motioned him to follow again. Greg was hesitant. It looked kinda scary. Kinda weird too.

He had to trust this gem though. He walked in and stood next to Citrine. The entrance of the large circle filled back into the surrounding stone. He was wondering what was going on. He was about to ask but then the entrance for the circle opened again. Though they were somewhere else. Through a near window they could see stars and the ports way below them. They went up. It was fast too. They were way up in the towering palace.

"Oh, it's just like some weird elevator. hah"

"what did you think it was?"

"I had no idea. We don't have anything like that on Earth."

"huh. follow me. I have an idea of where your Crystal Gems might be."

"okay",Greg said as he followed the gem once again.

The place they were now had lots of small rooms with pads next to doors for the rooms. They looked kind of like jail cells. It would make sense, considering why they were here.

"Are these things... Cells?"

"yes. Your friends would be on this level. I'm going to need you to look in every cell. But I don't know what they look like."

"will do.",Greg said. he walked faster as he passed every oncoming cell. there were a lot that had gems in them so once and a while he had to stop and look.

They spent at least half an hour looking on cells between two different floors. There were a lot of them. They only walked into one other gem. It was pretty easy to hide behind Citrine. She was pretty tall.

"I don't know where else they would be. We searched the only two floors they would be on. We wouldn't be too late would we?",Citrine asked herself.

"I hope not. Could we ask someone if they moved or something?"

"that's a good idea. let's ask the guard that passed us a while back."

They looked for the guard. She was still on the first floor that they met her in. She was staring blankly at an empty cell.

"excuse me but, do you know what happened to the erm, rebel gems that might've been taken here?"

"The rebels? They were taken out a week ago. Yellow had a "talk" with them if you know what I mean. Those twisted gems deserved that punishment.Theyre probably shattered by now."

"oh. um, thank you I guess. Do you know where they might be if they are still in one piece? I just wanted to see them."

"hmmm. If they are still together they would probably be in the cell outside the shattering room or they would be by yellows special torture room. I doubt they are still getting punished though. I'm sorry, you probably already missed them."

"It's too bad. Thanks for your assistance anyway."

"yep."

Citrine walked away to go back to the empty cell Greg was momentarily hiding in. When she got there he was leaking substance out of his eye holes. It was called crying. She remembered Steven telling her that humans did that a lot.

"Did you hear?"

"y-yes.", he looked up at her for a second. His face showed real sadness.

"It's okay. We'll find them. I'm sure we're not too late. Let's hurry up and get to the shattering floor just in case. Okay?"

"sounds like a good idea I guess..."

Citrine picked him up gently and put him in her arms like how people carry babies.

Greg felt awkward but he didn't mind not having to walk while sobbing.

He was mostly sad because of the way he treated them since Steven disappeared. He was kind of distant. He knew that they were having just of a hard time as he was and he blamed them for everything. If they were gone what was he going to do? What was he going to tell Steven? poor kid. he has gone through so much. It would break his heart.

Citrine carried him back into the weird wall elevator thing. It carried them back down. He didn't know how many levels. They all looked the same now. Nothing mattered as much as it did before. He lost hope. They were just stepping out into another level.

His pocket tingled. It was his phone. How is he receiving texts? he wasn't even on earth! this place was screwing everything up.

He checked his phone. The front screen showed four missed texts and a missed call from Connie. Oops! was he supposed to call them? he started dialing her number in to call her.

"Mr. Universe! We have been so worried. we are waiting for you guys to find them. We are in a cell but we know how to get out whenever we want. Where are you guys? Any progress?"

The line was really clear even. It was strange to call someone in space. Oh well.

"Um, well we didn't find them in the cells where they should be. We are looking somewhere else now. I have to be quiet. I'll call you if anything happens."

He hung up quickly. He didn't know if he could tell them what might have happened. It may not be true anyway so what's the point of making a big deal of it. He put the phone back in his pocket.

Citrine stopped outside of a dimly lit room. She looked inside sand saw a huge gem standing looking at the wall boredly


	20. chapter 22

Citrine walked into the room with her chin up. Greg stayed in the hall and listened.

"Excuse me, but have you happened to see a small Sapphire gem? I'm looking for her. She got the wrong orders."

The gem turned to Citrine and had a worried look on her face. "I just treated a small Sapphire. Was I not supposed to? I'm sorry!"

The gem looked down awaiting a response.

"well, where is she now?", Citrine wanted to just take what they had and leave but the others wouldn't like that.

"I'll get her gem back. Excuse me a moment."

The large gem put her hand on the wall and a panel lit up. A loud noise came through the wall and four dark blue pieces came out through a slot.

"I'm so sorry I had no idea that she had the wrong orders. Is there anything else I can do? I can't fix her. I wish that I could"

"No, that will be all, thankyou",said Citrine sharply. She liked bossing around this big gem.

She walked out into the hall and showed Greg the pieces. They kept walking. Citrine was taking Greg to yellows special punishment room.

They walked past a few guards on the way but Greg was getting better at hiding.

At last Citrine stopped at a door in the wall, a panel glowed next to it. She placed her hand on it and it opened the door. Once inside, they saw multiple chairs, all of them occupied by a beaten Crystal gem.

Everyone was there. Pearl was slumped over and had pieces of her hair missing. Her clothes were dirty and burnt. She seemed to be fine. She was sleeping. All of them were in that same condition even Ruby and Amethyst. Greg went to Pearl because she was the closest. He poked her shoulder and she screamed and woke up looking scared.

"Pearl, calm down! it's me. were busting you out!"

"Greg?",She was dazed.

Greg and Citrine have gathered all three gems and had Sapphires shards. They started on there way. Greg got out his phone and called Steven. He told them what happened and Steven said they would meet them in the ship.

The group was making there way to the elevators. If a guard showed up. They couldn't make up another story. they would have to take them out. They were very lucky and made it into the elevators without a single glance.

When they arrived at the bottom level where all the ships were, they backed against the wall and tried not to be seen by the gem that watched the ships. She saw them.

"Hey! excuse me! I didn't give you clearance to board. Stop!"

Citrine ran up the the gem and punched her in her stomach. The "prase" gem Yelped as she poofed. Citrine threw her gem to Pearl.

Pearl bubbled her and sent her off. It was kind of mean but oh well. Bigger issues are at stake here.

They all boarded the ship and discovered that Steven, Connie and Turquoise were already in the ship. They managed to get past ship security.


	21. The End (Sorry for the crap ending)

When the Crystal gems saw Steven unharmed and safe in the ship, they all ran to him in an embrace.

They noted that Steven was thinner and had a large scar. Pearl made him explain what happened and how he escaped.

They all made it back home safely without any homeworld gems noticing anything right away. Connie puked again and it was really gross because there was barely any room to move away from the puke.

When they all got to Earth they went out for ice cream. Even Citrine ate some. Turquoise was disgusted, but she still enjoyed being away from Yellow Diamond.

Steven eventually got back to his original chubby weight and became happier as each day came on. He learned many things when he was in homeworld. He saw new things, he felt new pains and most of all, he realized what his family meant to him. He loved his family. He would do anything for them, even go back to the place he was tortured. He loves them past the moon and back.


End file.
